Wild Thing
by Pretty-Unknown
Summary: Darien is a young law student who wants to get his life back on track. He has to meet another one of his father’s wives, who just happens to have a young, attractive and rebellious daughter, Serena. The last thing he needs right now is another wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm starting another story called Wild Thing.

Darien is a young law student who wants to get his life back on track. He has to meet another one of his father's wives, who just happens to have a young, attractive and rebellious daughter, Serena. The last thing he needs right now is another wild ride, but Serena is determined to show him that she means more.

I hope you guys like it.

Wild Thing

Chapter 1 – Good Girl

* * *

Serena looked at the clock for the tenth time in the past 30 minutes and then glanced back at Raye. They both exchanged bored looks.The blonde tilted on her side towards the window, admiring the carefully sculpted snowflakes falling peacefully from the grey sky.Winter was at its best, it had been a few days since the snow had started, and now it looked like a thick, white cover had fall over the city.

The small bell rung to signal the end of detention, the educator got up from her seat silently, along with all the other mutinous students.

Serena grabbed her bag and coat from her chair hurriedly; there was no time to waste. She needed to get home ASAP.

"URGH, I never thought four eyes would actually send us to detention for foul language..." mumbled Raye. The two girls left the room hasting through the other kids and entered the large corridors of school.

"Why are we walking so fast?" asked Raye, slipping her other pale manicured hand into the leather glove.

"Because I'm supposed to meet Greg and his family. **Now**."

Serena halted a vacant taxi and they got in.

Raye pulled out her compact mirror.

"Shit, have you seen the weather outside? I hate winter. What a bunch of crap." she whined as she applied another touch of mascara to her lashes. Serena smiled, Raye hated winter because it meant Jared, her soon-to-be boyfriend would be spending all his free time snowboarding at his country house till spring.

The vibration coming from her purple crocodile bag interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey mum. I know… I'm sorry. Raye and I stayed at the library to study. Yup, I'm on my way. Okay see you, bye."

"Alright, bye." grumbled Raye as both she and Serena closed their phones.

"Sheesh," uttered Raye, "You'd think a girl could get a break for 2 seconds?"

Serena turned to her, "What'd she say?"

"She's like," "Raye I'm tired of your clothes lying everywhere, I'm not your maid and neither are the maids!" she mimicked in a high-pitched voice. The two girls exploded in laughter.

"She thinks she can just act like my mother and there will be no punishment? That's it; I'm switching her Xanax with laxatives again, it'll serve that bitch right."

The taxi stopped and the two girls got off in front of a large residential domain for the old and the rich.

"Call me tonight to tell me how it went." Raye called out as they parted ways.

* * *

"Serena!", grumbled her mother sternly as she caught her daughter tip-toeing past her.

Serena sighed helplessly and turned on her heels.

She could see her mother sitting in their fancy living room on the couch with a glass of champagne in her hand. She was all pearled up, wearing a classic little black dress with her hair tied up in a tight sophisticated bun. Her look was straight out of Breakfast at Tiffany's.

The guests had already arrived.

She couldn't see them, because they were sitting on the other side of the room, but she could see her mother's angry crooked smile when she couldn't scowl at her daughter in front of guests.

"I just need to go change in my room. I'll be right there." she said softly and climbed up the stairs.

Serena smoothed out her dark green dress tunic over a plain white blouse. Her hair was in the usual buns style and she'd put a bit of makeup on, not too much. Tonight, she was going to be the good girl.

She splotched a bit of _eau de toilette_ on her chest and took a good stare in the mirror. She'd met Greg before, briefly, but enough to know he was an okay guy. She also knew he came with luggage, family.

_Cross your fingers he's not the type with twenty kids each from a different mother._

There was no turning back, no running out on this. She would have to face reality sometime. And besides, this was for her mother's happiness, something she had been longing for since her father's death.

"You can do this Serena, you can do this." she took a deep breath, _Raye has done this a thousand times_.

She left the room, wearing her very best phony angelic smile.

**DARIEN POV**

It was a nice house. She had simple, classy taste. Ilene was a very beautiful woman. She seemed independent, not at all like all the other gold-diggers my father had gotten used to. At first, when he told me that he wanted me to meet her, I was expecting the worst. But turns out, this isn't so bad. She doesn't even have kids.

"So Darien, your father tells me you're studying law in NYU? You know I used to study there Greg, honey?" She smiled at my father, placing her hand over his. She turned back to me, playing with her pearl necklace, "How do you like it over there?"

I bent over to reach an appetizer on the glass plate, "I love it, the teachers are great, and so are the classes. I couldn't ask for better. I recommend it to anyone." Ilene nodded comprehensively, smiling to me with her eyes.

"I also loved it. I'm thinking about sending my Serena there." she said as she glanced at her watch and sipped on her drink. I almost choked on my _escargot_.

_Please tell me she's talking about her niece._

There was a light clap sound, like a door. Someone was coming towards us, but I couldn't see who. I just noticed a strand of blonde hair flying past us when Ilene's expression turned black, almost mad.

"Serena!"

A daughter. Of course, I knew there was a catch. My father always said: 'When you take a woman, you take her with her smarts, her good looks and the ton of heavy luggage that goes with it.'

The girl said something in a small voice, I couldn't hear, but I could tell, she was young. Like one of those screaming, scrawny girls.

_Great _

The blonde girl swiftly left the hallways up to the upper floor.

We continued to talk about University and what I was going to do after that, we talked about the wedding in late spring, and that her daughter would be graduating from high school.

* * *

Serena walked into the living room gracefully. _Careful with those heels, Sere_.

"Gentlemen, may I present my beautiful daughter Serena." Serena was almost embarrassed by her mother's unnatural tone. She smiled at the two men, one sitting next to her mother, the other on the opposite divan, right next to her seat.

I shook hands with the eldest one first, he had grey hair and a friendly smile, "Serena, you remember Greg Shields,"

Her mother pointed to the darker haired, younger, and much, **much** handsomer one. "this is Darien, his only son."

_A whole lot better than the twenty-five kids._

He had dark, ebony smooth shiny sexy hair. _Maybe he's a model_. Raye was going to freak.

His dark blue eyes were so dark… and cold. In fact, when they shook hands, Serena felt a twinge of electricity between them. Not the sparkly romantic type, but the non-friendly, hostile type.

_Okay…so he's frosty at first._

The rest of the evening, Darien was practically silent; his eyes wandering everywhere except Serena. His hands were clasped so tight his knuckles were white. Clearly, no one had told him there would be a girl.

Greg was very friendly; keeping the conversation at it's pace. He went on asking Serena questions about high school and her aspirations for later on. He was nice, and funny too, the perfect match for her mother. She tried her hardest to follow everything he was saying with interest, but Mr. block of ice in the corner seemed too intriguing.

She tried to give him a few friendly smiles, but he always avoided her gaze.

At the end of the night, they hadn't exchanged two words and it time to leave.

At the door, Ilene pecked Greg on the cheek and whispered something gentle in his ear. Serena's heart sank as Darien leaned practically mechanically over to give her the traditional kiss on the two cheeks.

"See you at Brunch on Sunday!" said Greg as he waved to them.

Darien followed him silently into the car and they drove off.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" asked Ilene as she loosened her hair from the tight bun she'd had all night.

"Greg is very nice. I mean, he's really funny and…I like his personality." said Serena in a tiny voice.

She turned back to her bowl of cookie dough ice cream and silently took another bite.

Ilene kissed her daughter's head tenderly and brushed her fingers through the blonde strands.

"I know this may seem weird, but I promise you that things are going to be just fine." she whispered the end of her sentence hugging her daughter tightly.

Serena didn't look up; fearing her mother would notice her watery eyes.

"I know mom, I know."

* * *

NEXT DAY

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!" exclaimed Serena as she jumped on Raye's queen-size bed.

A maid pulled all the curtains open and the room suddenly lit up.

Raye mumbled something about how this better be good and sat up drowsily.

"Raye, wake up because you are going to love what I'm going to tell you next."

The raven haired girl rubbed her eyes open, "They ran out of snow for the year?" she exclaimed.

Serena raised her eyebrow with as smile, "Not even close."

Raye was now listening attentively.

* * *

"What's got you all wrapped up like this Dar?"

Darien rubbed his temples as he slouched himself on the couch into mob of cushions. The aqua-haired girl sat next to him, adjusting her glasses over her eyes. When he didn't answer, she got up to the kitchen. She knew just what would make him happy: a nice cup of his favorite Super Marshmallow Chocolate Syrup Coco.

It could cheer him up after any bad day.

"She can't be that bad, can she?" she said, as she brought him his cup.

He gave her a grateful look and took a sip in the cup she'd given him the Christmas they'd met. He shook his head as his lips parted from the mug.

"She's just fine. I just think…"

He looked pensively into the chocolate and sighed.

"He always rushes into things without thinking. I hate that. Of course he wants to marry her when their still in their lovie-dovy phase. It hasn't even been a year yet. And then I learn she has a girl."

Michelle raised her eyebrow curiously, "So there's a girl?"

Darien gave Michelle a weird look. "She's seventeen goddammit."

Michelle exploded in laughter. "So?"

Darien shrugged. "So…I don't know. She looks a lot older than she really is."

The woman tilted her head back in excitement, "I love when there's a girl involved!!"

Darien shook his head disapprovingly, looking back into his cup. "She's way too young to be involved."

Michelle sat up, leaning towards Darien. "You know what they say Dar, Age don't mean a thing."

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? I need comments!! I'm waiting until I get a few reviews before updating. I really wanna know if this story is worth it. Take care

Pretty-Unknown


	2. Chapter 2

THANKYOU SO MUCH for the reviews I am so happy you guys like it!! And I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. After I put Chapter 1, I left for another country for a month and so I didn't get the chance to update at all. But Now I'm back and I'm going continue updating for you guys!! Tell me what you think of this one.

Wild Thing

Chapter 2- Come to the dark side. We have cookies.

* * *

"And now their coming for brunch tomorrow." exclaimed Serena over the loud popping coming from the sound system.

Raye's body followed the music, swaying left to right, her high ponytail whisked into the air. The blonde across her with the loose hair was synchronic with her moves as both their hands swung into the air with poise. The music was everywhere in the room, embracing the group of young dancers.

"Since when did you start getting interested in older guys?" asked the blonde breathlessly as she pushed herself off the floor gracefully.

"He's 22." replied Serena and she kicked a leg into the sky.

"Ohh." said Mina, the loud music faded in the background causing her to lower her voice. "Not bad."

"Serena and Mina in the back! Will you two stop gossiping already?" The two girls head's swung towards the angry teacher in front.

"Sorry." replied Serena sheepishly.

"Somebody hasn't gotten laid in a while…" sang Mina's voice as she joined the rest of the group picking up their things.

"Boy, was that the best dance course of all times or what?" exclaimed Raye exasperatedly. She sponged her neck with the pink towel. "You say that every time." said Serena as she twisted back the cap on the flavored water bottle.

"No parents at my place tonight." exclaimed Mina as she placed another bobby-pin into the tight bun at the crown of her head, "Anybody up for some fun?" she asked.

The three girls exchanged each other mischievous looks.

There was no question.

"I'll take care of the guest list." said Raye as she flipped her cell phone open.

* * *

Mina, Raye and I had stuck together like glue since diaper's era. Our friendship has gone through practically everything, from first crushes and hair dyes to divorces and funerals. We always look out for each other no matter what, because we are sisters.

"Is this dress too tight?" Raye asked me as I lit a cigarette. I looked up at her, blowing a thick layer of smoke out of my mouth. "It's gorgeous. Wear it tonight; it'll knock Jared's socks off."

She smoothed the wrinkles off her yellow T-dress, admiring herself in the mirror. "I'm not sure I wanna wear heels though."

I pushed myself off the bed and drew another draft. Mina walked in wearing a baby blue t-shirt MY BOYFRIEND IS OUT OF TOWN with an electric orange mini skirt. I slid on the black tube top I'd borrowed from her with dark blue denim shorts. I sat in front of the mirror over Mina's dresser to fix my hair and tapped the cigarette onto the ashtray.

"Serena darling do me a favor and don't burn my carpet again with that could you?" said Mina sweetly pointing to my cigarette.

* * *

"Oh, Oh, Oh guys I think the pizza's here!" exclaimed Mina. She got up from the dark curly-haired guy's lap and grabbed her beer from the table.

"Wait Mins I'll come and help you!" said Serena, "I'm starving" she mumbled under her breath. She raised herself from the floor, but a pair of dark muscular arms held her small waist, "Hey babe, going so soon?" he asked, flashing a charming smile.

Serena was completely agape with his gorgeousness she didn't even answer and sat back next to him giving him a shy smile. Her stomach let out a silent growl.

Raye, who'd witnessed the whole thing, gave to the black guy with the muscles a look and said "She'll be right back and I think you can handle 5 minutes without her." She grabbed Serena by the arm, pulling her out of his embrace.

They left the crowded room clinging tightly to each other's arm. Serena leaned into the raven's ear. "...never have the guts to say no to that sexy smile."

Mina opened the large wooden door to let the pizza delivery in. He didn't look too happy.

"I've been waiting out here in the cold for the past ten minutes!" he said with slight frustration in his voice.

The petite blonde fumbled an apology, embarrassed. "It's just the music was pretty loud an-and we didn't—"

"Whatever," he cut off coldly and slipped his wet hat off, "here's your order. Five large pizzas—"

Raye and Serena walked into the entrance giggling madly, "We're here! Now where's that pizza?"

The pizza guy rolled his eyes and pulled out a small notepad from his pocket with irritation. Had he been in another situation, he would have slid on his seducer's smile and come up with a line to make these three lovely ladies blush and laugh nervously. The blonde in the back was looking especially hot. But something about these rebellious teenagers annoyed him. His thoughts were interrupted by a small voice calling him.

"Darien."

He lifted his head up at the sound of his name. He looked at the short blonde standing in front of him and then at the raven and her blonde friend who'd just walked in.

_One of them looks familiar…_

"What did you say?" he asked carefully.

Mina pointed at the tag on his shirt as if she'd discovered something he hadn't. "Darien. That's what your name tag says. Look," she pointed at the tag on his shirt. "Daa-ri-eenn." she read like a retarded person.

_Oh my god she's drunk_

Serena looked past the delivery uniform and the dark hair and saw those same dark blue eyes. Her heart thudded in her stomach when she suddenly realized who he was.

_Oh my god, Darien_

"Listen Dar, we're so very sorry about making you wait like this," Mina swung her beer into Serena's hands and started to ruffle papers in her purse, "and since I'm a lil' tipsy and in a good mood, I'm going to give you a huuuge tip."

She handed him a fifty, "this is for the pizza," and then another fifty, "and this is for making you wait."

Darien was still immobile and silent. He wasn't imagining things. Ilene's daughter, Serena was here at this party ordering pizza from his job where her drunken friend had just given him a fifty dollar tip.

No one knew he was working this job other then Michelle. And now this…girl was going to ruin everything. No.

"Thanks, but my name is Raymond. This is another guy's uniform." he replied calmly.

He handed the brownies to Raye, and then the bottles of coke to Serena whose face was bright red. They both looked down all the way to the kitchen where he carried the pizzas and didn't exchange a single word.

As soon as everything was on the counter, Mina called everyone to come upstairs for the food. Darien left hurriedly, his money in his pocket, as quickly and as subtly as possible. The only one who noticed his rapid exit was Serena.

"Ttss…Raymond. You couldn't have come up with a better name?" he shook his head as he started the engine of his car.

* * *

MORNING

The loud alarm bell rang through the room, waking up the two girls sleeping in the large king-size bed.

"Aaaaaarrrrggggg Fuck!" Raye, the closest to the night stand, banged violently the poor machine.

Serena's eyes opened instantly as she remembered. _Mama's brunch_

She pushed herself up hastily from the bed, and suddenly felt like her head had just smashed into a truck.

"OW, OW, OW crap." she whined as she rubbed her forehead and fell back onto the fluffy pillow.

"Everybody up?" said Mina as she walked in enthusiastically holding a platter with two glasses of water, aspirin and a fruit plate.

Serena took a deep breath of the thick, dry air and gulped the medicine with the water. She handed the bottle to Raye who didn't even bother for the glass of water; she swallowed the two pills dry and drifted to sleep.

Mina lay over Serena's legs.

"I don't know how you manage Mins, how you always wake up so early." said Serena, who'd regained somewhat consciousness.

She picked a cherry from the bowl, "I dunno. Genes I guess. But you guys better get up from my parent's bed before they get here. And I want to know every single detail of Brunch with Darien/Raymond." she winked at Serena. They laughed.

* * *

"And try being nicer with the girl this time, for me?" he said in his nicest voice.

The door swung open to find Ilene's bright smile to welcome them.

"Finally you're here!" she exclaimed happily and jumped to Greg's neck as they stood in the doorway outside. He caressed her silky hair and kissed her lips tenderly.

Darien sighed exasperatingly at the annoying couple with hearts in their eyes. He looked at the flamboyant snow that had fallen the night before. His thoughts returned to last night's events but he had promised himself not to think about it this morning.

Ilene parted from her fiancée and took his coat.

"Come in, come in. We'll be eating in the sun room this morning."

He patted the snow off his shoes while taking a look around looking for a certain petite blonde.

Inside the house was a soothing Brazilian sound playing, the atmosphere was calm and sophisticated. The house had many windows, resulting that it was much more lightened then the first time he'd come. Maybe things would be better today.

They entered a warm room with no walls, only glass.

Ilene followed in with three bright pink drinks. "Here are my famous strawberry-banana smoothies." she handed one to each of the men. "Actually it's not mine, Serena invented the recipe, she makes them much better then I do." She took a sip in hers and made a let out a small moan.

Then she looked around as if she'd forgotten something. "Speaking of her, where i—"

"Right here." called out a feminine voice.

They all looked towards the doorway where she was standing. She had on a simple, white tent turtleneck dress. She had on a pair of gold studs in her ears that matched with her golden heart pendant. Her hair was still wet from the shower and she smelled like mango.

"Sorry I didn't wake up mama, I got back pretty late last night from Sandra's." she said as she approached them. Ilene kissed her daughter's forehead.

"This girl," she started proudly, "has been working crazy hours for her exams. She's staying up late having study sessions at friends house's." Greg smiled at her approvingly.

Serena felt a pang of guilt. She had always hated lying to her mother.

Darien snorted and took another sip of his milkshake innocently. It caught everybody's attention enough for them to look at him questioningly. Serena shot daggers at him.

_Oh so you wanna play like that?_

She smiled sweetly to Greg, "So I was around the corner and I saw NYU. A lot of my friends want to go there too, but I heard it costs a lot of money, and I'm afraid I might have to get a job like Darien for tuition." Serena flashed a smile to Darien as she spoke.

Greg retorted, "Oh no dear, Darien doesn't have a job. I pay for him because I don't want any distractions; he needs to concentrate on his studies. Besides, a girl your age shouldn't have to worry about those things."

"Perhaps you're right." said Serena, not taking her eyes off Darien who seemed to be slightly bothered by where the conversation was heading to.

_Ahah! You're hiding something mister, and I'm going to find out_

Ilene tugged Greg's arm, pulling him towards another room. "Darling I wanted to show you the china I just bought for the house…" her voice trailed off into the kitchen along with Greg, leaving the two young people alone in the sun room.

"So Darien," she stepped closer to him, "What type of lawyer do you want to be?"

He took another sip of his drink, "Not the nice type." he replied darkly and looked back through window.

There was a long uncomfortable silence. The longer the time passed, the bigger the gap between them became.

_I can't let this happen. He's not going to get his way, not with me._

"So you work at the Pizza Plaza?"

His jaw clenched. She'd gotten his attention. He turned to face her, examine her features. Her smile was perfect with those white pearled teeth concealed behind her soft strawberry lips. Her skin was soft and dewy, just like an angel's. There was no doubt about it, she was beautiful.

Her bare lashes batted as she waited for an answer.

"Yes." This time, his tone was softer and he didn't pull his gaze away; instead he looked straight into her pale blue eyes. Serena was overwhelmed with a wave of warmness, hypnotized by him. He was so, so very attractive. Everything he did looked so thought out and smooth, perfect. His breath was ice cold, just like she wanted it.

He slipped his hand in his pocket. "I've been working there for a while. It pays pretty well. Especially when I get fifty-dollar tips." he said, giving her a small smile. Serena smirked back.

"Alrighty then! It's settled, we are going for beige and brown tones for the plates!" said Ilene, Greg by her side, walking back from the kitchen.

"Is anybody else hungry? Let's eat!" she exclaimed energetically.

She wanted to ask him why he worked against his father's demands. What the hell, everyone had secrets. _I shouldn't be one to talk._

The soon to be married couple sat on the ends of the table while they sat face to face. The table wasn't very large as it was long, and they were sitting so close it was inevitable for them to look at each other. The scenery was truly beautiful with the snow falling around them, so beautiful and yet the cold couldn't reach them.

He spread the fresh white cream blended with the vibrant fruits over the homemade waffles. "These are truly delicious Ilene, I'm going to have to steal the recipe." said Darien between two bites,

Ilene giggled at the compliment, "Well you won't have too since you'll be living with us now."

Darien let himself a small smile as he pictured having Serena in his life everyday. Everyday. Darien shook the image out of his head, and went back to his plate.

* * *

Darien closed the door behind him and threw his keys onto the counter.

"Did you bring back some brunch for me?" hollered a woman's voice from the back of the apartment.

He slapped his hand over his forehead. How could you forget? He slipped off his Hogwarts scarf and kicked his boots. "Um…they weren't that good so I figured you wouldn't want B level waffles." he said careful with his tone.

The girl got out of her room and clumped her feet to the living room. "Who are you to judge if they were B level waffles?"

Darien pinched his lips and shrugged. No need to get into an argument with Michelle when she was like this.

"I told you, D, bring me back some breakfast. Waffles for god's sake. You know how I feel about waffles." she flung her arms in the air with aggravation.

She looked ridiculous with her messy bun on the top of her head, locks flying out from everywhere. And her broken glasses fixed with tape on one side. She looked like a crazy person. She was always like this when her editor's deadline approached. Not many people knew about her writing career because she was discreet, but she had already two best-sellers and another one on the way.

"You're right Mich, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I'll run to IHOP and fetch something for you." There was a silent pause, and Darien felt the tension off Michelle's body dissolve as she sighed. "Thank you. I appreciate you being so helpful during such a time."

"No problem. I understand when you're like this. And besides, that's what best friends are for." Michelle walked up to him and gave Darien a big bear hug.

"Oh and by the way," started Michelle over his shoulder, "Martin called this morning. He wanted to tell you to drop the 3000 in cash at his desk next week." They parted from each other's embrace.

"Again?"

He ran his hand through his hair rigorously; his eyes darted to the ground. "He knows I hate walking around with that kind of money in my pockets."

Michelle huffed as if she were holding herself back from saying something. He knew what she would say next. But he wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

She went off, "Well maybe you wouldn't be in this type of situation if—"

"—Let's not start with this again. I know." He held both his hands in the air faultily "I'm dealing with the consequences." He shot her a hostile look. "Okay?"

Michelle shrugged innocently and turned on her heels to walk towards her room. "Whatever. Just bring me my pancakes."

Darien's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "But I thought you said waffles?"

The messy-haired girl just waved one hand in the air as if it wasn't important, "Well I like waffles, but…You know how I feel about pancakes."

* * *

I hope your guys liked it and plz plz pretty plz review I wanna know what you think.

LOVE

Pretty-Unknown


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Hope you guys like this one, and please, REVIEW!!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Let the games begin

**SERENA POV**

I splotched the clear water over my face, rubbing the bridge of my nose gently. Hey cutie? Nah, too corny.I patted my face with the nearest towel. Hey Babe? Oh god no.I walked back to my room; the back drapes of my long satin bath robe flowing into the air after me. I picked out a freshly ironed school uniform from the closet and laid it across the bed.

Hmmm…What about..?

I dipped the small slender brush into gold and black tube and leaned over the dressing table onto the mirror. "Hey Sexy?" I asked myself aloud and coated my lashes with mascara.

"SERENA!" hauled a voice from downstairs.

I set my new baby pink Beret over my head and let out a loud sigh. "Yes, mama." I turned back to the mirror. "Good luck with Bradley today." and kissed my reflection goodbye.

I walked down the long circular stairs, holding the bronze rail. "Now don't forget Auntie Hannie and the kids are coming over for supper tonight so I would appreciate if you could arrive home as early as possible, please." babbled my mother, her eyes glued to her black berry. I picked my coat from the hanger; she took a quick glance at me with a smile, and went back to her work. "That Beret is so cute on you. I knew you would love it."

I walked by her giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "You know me too well mama."

Her "Have a nice day honey." hit the door as I closed it.

I paused for a second on the doorstep, and looked around. I made sure the view was clear, and lit myself a smoke.

* * *

Just what I needed. For Ann to be all up in my face again. I got along fine with the two others, but this one… we couldn't stand each other.

"Jared is such an asshole."

I snapped out of my thoughts and remembered that my best friend had a problem.

"What happened?" asked Mina, she pushed her untouched platter aside and tipped over the table giving her full attention. Raye shook her head and tightened her mouth crossly as if she had replayed the incident in her head again.

Apparently, Raye wasn't the only prospect in Jared's life. On Sunday night at the movies, he'd received a call from a certain someone. When it rang, he just looked at the caller and ignored it. When she'd asked him who it was, he'd said it was just one of his buddies. But Raye couldn't resist when she got her hands on his phone while he visited the john's. The identity of the caller was revealed to be his ex-girlfriend, Alice. Not only did Alice call him repeatedly everyday, but she also invaded his text inbox with dirty messages.

And then that was the end of Jared.

"I am so over him. But he's still going to have to pay." Raye punched her fist into her hand. I looked back down at my lunch, it which seemed to be made to cut your appetite. But there was something else cutting my appetite.

"Ann is coming over for supper tonight."

The two girls looked back at me, surprised. I could feel a comment coming up.

"How that dear cousin of yours, since the last time she fucked my boyfriend?" asked Mina mockingly. We all cracked up. Ann and Mina had a dark, dark past back in middle school. It's a good thing she changed schools when she did.

"I'm going to ask Bradley out." I said as I saw him walk past us and sit a few tables away. "Right now."

I pushed myself off the seat and went towards his direction, carefully clicking my black folding ankle boots so he could feel me coming over to him.

And as expected, he drew a grin sexy as hell when he saw me sliding slyly next to him. Our legs touched and I could feel the rush pumping my heart and all throughout my body. I looked deep into his dark eyes and flashed him a playful smile. That's it. I had him right where I wanted him.

"Hey Sexy."

* * *

"That was… Amazing." said the raven breathlessly. Darien nodded without saying a word. They both lay naked next to each other, having nothing apparent to share other than their expression of satisfaction.

He peeled himself off the bed and sat his back to her, buttoning up his navy shirt. "I have to go, I'm late for something." She sat up her back against the bed frame and pulled the covers to hide her bare chest. He picked his pants from the chair and slipped them on. He could feel her sad look on his back, following his every move. He let out a small sigh. He was never really good with the awkward morning-afters. The poor girl probably thought he was going to ask her out after this.

"So…I guess I'll see you in class." he said, grabbing his jacket. He gave her another last look; she was obviously embarrassed of the situation.

As soon as he stepped out of the apartment, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dar? It's me, Drew."

Darien drew a small smile. "Hey, whats up?"

His friend laughed, "Well the guys and me took a bet that you and that stuck-up Dina would get it on after you volunteered to take her home. Tell me I won 150 dollars?"

"You won 150 dollars. Congratulations Drew, now you can take me out to dinner."

He could hear his other friends in the back cussing. "Yessur! Who's the man?"

"I'm the man." he said, frowning to himself. There was no pride in constant cold hard sex with countless women.

"So are you coming over or what?"

"Yup, see you."

He sat onto the driver's seat and opened his electronic agenda. He didn't have anything planned other than tonight's supper at Ilene's place. His father had insisted on him being there to meet her sister.

He tried hard to push the image of Serena in the back of his head. He pummeled his head against the window, vaporizing the wintry glass with his hot breath. The thought of living with such a beautiful girl troubled him. She would definitely be a problem.

* * *

"Hannie!" exclaimed Ilene excitedly, flinging her arms wide open at the tall sandy blonde woman walking towards her.

"Baby Sis!" she cried, hugging her tightly.

Two other teens followed in after her, fighting. The youngest one, Amy, had an angled bob haircut and dark black hair with blue flecks in it. She was wearing a violet jersey leisure dress with white roman sandals. It seemed her older sister, Ann was causing problems. She had shoulder-length light brown hair and almond eyes; and wore a short emerald green pencil skirt with a tight black deep U-neck shirt.

"You are so god damn stupid Ann. Just give it back!" cried the youngest trying to reach something in her sister's hand. Ann started to laugh, "What a baby, just let me read it already will ya?" She opened her hand and unfolded the small pink paper with a neatly written message in purple ink. "Dear Mike, W—"

"STOP!" cried Amy jumping in the air desperately trying to grab the secret message. Ann ignored her and continued reading aloud, "Will you go out—OW!" She felt her ear being tugged tightly and turned her head. She shot an irritated look at the cropped haired blonde pulling her ear.

"Ann, you really need to stop being such a bitch with our little sister." Amy's face brightened when her much taller sister Hakura picked effortlessly the pink paper from Ann's hand and handed it back to her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou Hakuuu!!" The young teen jumped up and down happily.

"No problem." replied Hakura, smiling. At 20 years old, she was the oldest of the three. She had on a plain black t-shirt printed with two female signs ringed together in rainbow colors and pale blue jeans.

"Serena!"

The petite dark-haired girl jumped into the arms of her older cousin. "Ames! I'm so glad to see you." Amy was almost as tall as she was.

"Aren't you even gladder to see me?" asked Ann her voice dripping with sarcasm. She waved sweetly. Serena plastered a half sincere smile and hugged her.

She pulled away, "My goodness Sere you seemed to have gained a little weight." said Ann, ogling the blonde's small figure. Serena's mouth twitched. There she was, at it again.

"Oh no _hun_, I think your eyes are still as bad as they used to be, because when I take look at your hair, clearly you need a pair of glasses." whisked Serena in a musical voice.

"Alright, enough you two. We all know how much you love each other." said Hakura, shouldering the two girls. "Sure…" they both trailed off, giving each other murderous dagger looks.

"They're never going to change, are they?" said Hannah. Ilene just shrugged hopelessly. "Oh well let's get you all in the dining room before the other guests arrive!" she said, pushing her sister swiftly into the next room.

"Oh- that's right, we're here to meet HIM today. When is he coming?" asked Hannah her eyes sweeping across the room.

"So how have you been Haku?" asked Serena, sipping her spiked orange juice.

"Fine, how is school?" The petite blonde snorted and rolled her eyes dramatically. They both started to laugh. Hakura had always been like an older sister to her. They had a lot in common, both rebels of their kind, always running away from something.

"So how is Jane?" Hakura lowered her eyes to the ground. Serena could recognize that look anywhere. "Jane moved out. Let's just say things weren't working out for the best. These things happen, ya know?" Serena nodded slowly and took another sip of her drink.

Hakura raised a brow, looking at Serena curiously. "Is that spiked orange juice?" Serena just shrugged innocently and looked away.

"You like to get in trouble huh?" The small blonde gave her a fully-teethed smile.

"They're here!" called Ilene.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

He looked even better than the last time he came. In fact, he was hotter, sexier and all the other good reasons why god made man.

They arrived a bit after Auntie Hannie with a bottle of Champaign and some chocolates. My mother introduced them and he kissed everyone. Ann was the mostly pleased with his gentlemanlike ways. The moment he leaned to give her the cheek to cheek, I could have sworn I saw her knees wobble.

And I definitely wasn't prepared for what would happen next. I was talking to Auntie about my trip to France this past summer that's when I saw it. I saw her snaking her arm onto his and rubbing her slimy body into him.

I could read her overly-glossed lips, "So…Darien, are you single?" she asked, batting her spider leg lashes. Darien, on the other hand seemed barely interested in the conversation.

Despite the horrifying situation, I couldn't help but laugh. Ann just never stopped, did she? I elbowed Hakura and pointed out the happy couple. She coughed a laugh, "We have to do something."

"Yeah, I feel bad for the poor guy." I said. But deep down, I could feel that ugly little green monster feeding itself inside me.

Hakura walked in on them, me by her side.

"Darien, is it?" she said, holding her hand out to him. He just stared at her dumbfound for a second, and shook it.

"Hakura. Nice to meet you."

And he actually had to shake it with his _other_ hand because Ann was clinging on tightly to his right arm. There was a small uncomfortable silence.

I just couldn't _stand_ her all over him like that.

"Darien and I were just talking about all the things we have in common, right Darien?" she smiled at him sweetly and he gave her a small head gesture. He returned her a small smile.

Can I barf _now_?

"Really? And what did you find?" I asked, not trying to sound interested.

"Let's see, we both have a passion for corporate law," she ran her hand over his strong arms.

"we both enjoy _strong_ sensations," then started playing her finger on his chest. This is the last straw.

"_aannd_ we are both single—"

"—**Slu-**_**cough**_**-t**" I coughed.

Oops. Did anyone hear that?

Darien hadn't flinched. I don't think he even noticed it. But Ann sure as hell did, and I could tell by the color of her face that she was furious.

"Excuse me for second." she held her hand up at him as if he were her personal lap dog and walked out squeezing my elbow to follow her.

I followed her into the bathroom holding back my laughter.

"What the fuck was that?" she barked at me as soon as the door snapped in my back. I looked at her, hurt.

"Well I'm sorry Ann, I didn't take my cough syrup this morning I thought maybe my cold was finished. I guess the icy wind must have whirled right into the house and cause me to…" I pouted my lips, trying to look as sincere as I could.

There was a short silent pause where I think both of us were waiting for her answer. Her breath was heavy as if she'd run 10 miles. She could get easily all wrapped up when she got mad. It had been that way ever since we were kids.

"You bitch." she huffed at me through her hard panting. I puffed a laugh in her face and turned on my heels, my back to her. "Don't get too excited Ann, you know what happens when you get too excited."

I walked out leaving her alone in the bathroom ruffling angrily through her purse for her asthma pump.

* * *

Darien had lost himself through out the house to find some peace and quiet from the party and had ended up on the terracotta balcony of the highest floor. He couldn't resist when he walked by the spectacular view through the glass doors. The cold was barely manageable and he didn't have a coat on, but he didn't really care at this point.

The night was completely black, not a single star in sight, the moon was hidden underneath the clouds and all you could see were the multi-colored lights glistening all over the city from afar.

He sipped his red wine gazing at the masterpiece before him. He loved this. The beauty. The silence. The calmness. Like all of his troubles had fluttered away like butterflies dither out of a shaken cherry tree.

**FLASHBACK**

"That's a lot of money Martin. I don't think I can come up with all that in three weeks." Darien scratched his head walking uneasily around his room, the phone in one hand.

"I don't give a damn if it's a lot of money. You owe me boy. It better be there when I get back or else." barked the voice on the other line, and then it was dead.

He let the phone drop form his hand onto his bed and sighed heavily.

_That'll teach you to play with thugs_ rang Michelle's voice in his head.

He ran his hands through his hair and over his face. "What the fuck am I going to do?"

There was a soft rapping at his door. "Darien, we're leaving in two minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes." he replied, in an irritated tone. He passed by the mirror and crossed his reflection. He paused back at the dark blue troubled eyes looking back at him.

"What have you done?" he asked himself.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" called out a feminine voice.

His back was turned to her, and he was determined for it to stay that way. He wasn't in the mood for her.

"People usually come up here when they need to think or need to be alone. I'm guessing you're…"

"Looking to be alone." he cut her off dryly.

She was held aback by his hostile tone but decided to try again.

"Ouch. That's not a very nice thing to say to your future step-sister." she said, walking up next to him. He turned his head and looked down at her blue eyes as if he were looking for something, and turned back to gaze at the city. His face softened.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." he said.

A small brindle of light flickered in Serena's head. He probably had mistaken her for Ann. This was very good.

She laughed at herself for rejoicing over her small victory. Darien glanced back at her and smiled to himself. Her laugh was so soft and melodic like a child's. He enjoyed watching her smile like that.

"Who did you think I was?" she asked, recovered from her little moment of extreme joy.

Darien smiled at her with his eyes, and indeed the situation was funny. "Ann. I thought you were Ann." his deep voice replied, in an almost apologetic tone for finding this funny.

Serena leaned over the balcony's heavy ceramic rail and looked up at him. "It's okay. I don't like her either."

His face had eased up and he was now looking straight at her, and only her. The only thing lighting their faces were the city lights, and he could see her soft facial features. She was the one who was absolutely breath-stealing.

"She lived to torture me when we were little." she paused to make sure she could start her story. But there he was, giving her his full attention. There could have been a bomb landing in the city of New York and he wouldn't have moved his eyes from her.

"Always teasing me, taking what was mine. But then we got older. And that was when she really started pushing my limits. Pulling pranks, landing me into trouble, and even making me…"

"Jealous?" he said, smirking.

Serena blushed furiously and nodded. She hoped it was too dark for him to notice. She felt her throat tight. "Yeah…Ever had someone like that?" she almost choked.

Darien shrugged and thought back at all the times he always had to fight over his father's affection with his step-brothers and step-sisters.

"Yeah. I know how you feel." he said, looking down. Now they were both leaning very closely to each other, their faces inches away. A sudden urge took control of him, an overwhelming feeling.

"I know exactly how you feel." he said, before slowly closing the space between them.

**SERENA POV**

Oh my god, oh my god.

Darien is about to kiss me.

**DARIEN POV**

I am about to kiss you.

"_Serena_! Are you out there?"

* * *

And that was it for Chapter 3!! Stay tuned for Chapter 4, I decided to give you guys the title: Liar, Liar, Body of fire. I hoped you guys liked this chapter, I'm really working hard to update as quickly as possible, give me a heads up and I really love reading your reviews they help we write the story!! Big Love

Pretty-Unknown


	4. Chapter 4

Heya! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been getting lazy but I am now post-lazy!!! which means, Pro-active!! I decided not to name the chapter whatever I was planning on naming it, I change my mind A LOT so, anyways, I hope you love it!

Chapter 4 - Trigger

It's a good thing she was in the dark because Serena cursed under her breath for twentieth time since her dear aunt had decided to interrupt one of the most quixotic moments in her existence.

Auntie Hannie had chosen the perfect time to call them up for supper. She walked right out when Darien had pulled himself away instantly, leaving Serena un-kissed and pissed. He didn't even bother looking at her in the eyes through the faint darkness hovering between them. She never necessarily thought of him as a potential boyfriend or lover, only a mere dangerously attractive, inaccessible man in her life. But things were only about to change after tonight.

"… and I had the snakeskin mini-skirt with the black army boots. If you think there was crazy stuff in the sixties, I won't make you guess what we were doing on Kurt Cobain's tour bus…Did I tell you I was friends with Courtney Love when she met him?...Of course we took some drugs but nothing too hardcore, I was one of the cleanest ones…"

Would that woman ever shut up? Ever since she'd come up she hadn't stopped yapping. She was always got like this when there was too much champagne. It was fun once you heard it for the first time, but then again it was getting unauthentic after the fifth different version of the same couldn't read anything from his cold stone face. He was just standing there with his polite smile, not letting anything crack out. She eyed him silently hoping to catch an expression off his flawless face. But instead, he just listened carelessly, without of course, avoiding Serena's gaze at any cost.

* * *

I don't know which is worse. Gotten saved from doing something very stupid by the drunk aunt or not having kissed Serena. I can't tell if she's shocked or disappointed. I only know that it was close. A little closer and the situation could have gotten out of Christ's hands. I don't know what took me. So what if she's absolutely irresistible? I can have any woman I want. As long as it isn't her. I don't see myself in prison or being disowned by my father just yet. I still have a few months left before that happens…

"Well I should probably steer you kids back to the food 'cause I'll bet everyone is waiting so I'll finish the rest of the story later. I know how much you like this one Serena," she said, winking at her. "*hic* Oops." she giggled like a tipsy school girl, "darn, that champagne." and walked back inside. Darien followed after Serena, without exchanging a word.

"Daarien. I was looking all over for you… Wher'd you go?" purred Ann as she went past Serena, 'accidentally' knocking her shoulder. "ow!" let out Serena in a low voice. Her fox-like cousin just smirked at her, swaying her hips as she walked to Darien and took his hand to lead him to the table.

Darien felt his skin crawl at Ann's clammy hands touching his ice cold. He smugly rubbed his hand on his shirt to wipe off the repulsive moist. He subtly turned his gaze towards Serena and ran a quick glance across the blonde's body-hugging outfit before feeling his manhood blaze. Caught by surprise, he mentally slapped himself for thinking of her that way again, immediately taking control over his senses.

He wasn't used to censoring his thoughts or his actions. But she wasn't just any girl. And he knew very well that if ever he came too close to her, they would both deeply regret it.

* * *

Thursday after school, Serena and Mina decided to pass by shopping before going home.

"So… what happened with your mystery guy you never want to tell us about?" asked Serena cautiously. Mina was very recently hooking up with a guy that she had refused to reveal the identity of to bestfriends, and Serena was really starting to wonder who this mystery guy was. Was he someone they knew? Was he older? Or worse…was he married?

Mina blushed as a response and shrugged innocently. That was enough to make Serena crave the dibs even more.

For the past few weeks she'd been dangling with a mystery man she'd met at one of her mother's boring charity events. She never really enjoyed those types of parties, but being the daughter of a famous actress had its responsibilities. And that's where she met Andrew Summers, the gorgeous womanizer. He was a model/aspiring writer and student at NYU. After that night they'd kept contact and eventually saw each other.

But of course, he'd asked her to be on the down-low on their 'dating' relationship for obvious reasons like their age difference and of course, he didn't want the media sticking their noses where it shouldn't be. And so she'd decided not to uncover his identity to her best-friends, knowing they would have too much trouble understanding the importance of keeping him a secret.

"I'm telling you, nothing happened since. He called me a few times but that was it." said the blonde, desperately trying to hide her flushed face. She slipped on a pair of blue suede knee-boots, admiring them in awe.

"Oh please! If you think I'll believe that, then you clearly underestimate our friendship." said Serena as she brushed through the hoops of clothes. She grabbed an electric green glittered tunic and whisked it onto her other arm.

Mina walked past the exact same dress in red and took it. "Okay you got me… I saw him again." Serena lifted her gaze up to Mina's level, giving her full attention; maybe she was finally going spill it!

"And you know what? We screwed all night long. And it was great!" she hollered through the whole store to Serena far enough.

Everyone around looked at Mina, eyeing her as if her sanity were questionable.

Serena snorted loudly and clasped her hand over her mouth. She ducked under the heaps of clothes and held back her laughter. She could hear the tight-ass saleslady scowling at Mina to keep her voice down and her business to herself.

Feeling a twinge of frustration rise inside her as she overheard the woman's tone with Mina, 'threatening to call security', Serena got up, heading towards her friend who was getting barked at by the saleswoman and grabbed her before they left quickly.

"What a bitch. She could have said it in a nicer way." said Serena throwing her cup into the recycling bin. She lit herself a cigarette to blow a bit of the steam off. Her smoking had become more and more of a habit than casual attendance.

"You really should stop smoking Sere…Every time I see you, you've got a smoke in your hand."

Mina picked it from her friend's mouth and crushed it with her glazing red boots. Serena shot her a frustrated 'what-was-that-for?' look. Mina raised her brow as if her unusually aggressive reaction proved exactly her point.

Serena smiled sheepishly, caught in her own game,

"You're right. I was planning on stopping completely anyway."

They stood out in the cold waiting for a taxi, but it was practically impossible to find a free one at this time. The temperature was getting more and more unbearable with these much-cuter-than-warm leather coats.

"Comonnn!" whined Mina, her whole body gesticulating to store the little heat she had left. How long would they have to wait for a ride in this weather? Her nose was running and her sniffing was becoming troublingly persistent.

It was getting dark and there were less and less people on the streets, causing Mina a jolt of panic when unexpectedly, a sleek, black jaguar stopped in front of them. Reading her friend's alarmed expression Serena tried to calm her down,

"Oh great," she groaned, making sure everyone around heard her,

"Some creep who thinks he can get lucky. How many jerks can you possibly meet in this city?"

The tinted windows hummed down and a pair of dark blue eyes watching them.

"Serena?" It sounded like a man's voice. Someone familiar.

Serena lowered her head to his level, her face immediately flushing bright red. Luckily, it was cold enough to pass it off as the cold. "Darien!" she yelped in surprise, his name almost choking her throat. A strange feeling of anxiousness whirled her stomach.

"Do you and your friend need a ride?" he asked politely.

Serena and Mina didn't hesitate another second and she hopped into the passenger seat of his warm, nice smelling car.

The ride was silent, with a few attempts to strike conversation, mostly by Mina. Darien seemed more or less aware of their presence and mostly concentrated on bumper to bumper traffic. Serena seemed inseparable from the window and didn't dare to look away from outside. Every part of her was praying to arrive as soon as possible.

Mina could feel there was a strange aura between the two. Darien was trying obviously too hard to look like he didn't care. Serena feared communication completely, avoiding any type of eye contact with him. It was almost funny how she hadn't known this before. It was already two weeks ago that her friend had told her about the almost-kiss between her and Darien, and she hadn't taken the time to notice how much of an effect this had taken on her.

Serena was seeing Bradley more often, ranting about how he was all over her, all the time, barely keeping him out of her pants, when it was probably Darien that she really wanted. Mina's grin grew, as if she'd discovered some dirty little secret. She would poke at Serena about it some more when they got home. If her observations were true, then it was her duty to make sure they should end up together. This should be easy, thought Mina, rubbing her hands mentally.

She was too beautiful for words with her dark rose cheeks from the cold. This would be the third time he was holding himself from kissing her. Wavy blonde strands of hair were flying out from everywhere, imitating an angel's. She seemed so oblivious of the beauty she contained, it was almost unnerving. Darien couldn't help but steal a few glances from her face through the reflection of the window.

Ever since that close-to-kiss, he had begun feeling a mix of lust, and infatuation. It wasn't till the following week that he'd finally been able to push it all out of his thoughts, until he saw her standing there on the street. He knew it was a bad idea, but he stopped the car anyways, maybe just to get a glimpse of her… and then he'd found himself driving all the way to her home.

He stayed as distant as possible with her, making sure there wasn't any confusion on where he stood. She didn't seem to mind it much, staying mute the whole way.

Serena wanted to snap out of this nightmare badly. That's what it was, a nightmare. Two weeks. Two weeks since that terrible supper at her mother's house and all of a sudden she was turning into Jello within a few inches from him. He'd been cold as hell that night, not even bothering to say goodbye before he left, as if nothing had happened. And he still wasn't talking to her, keeping his eyes on the road, emotionless.

_Repeat after me: I like Bradley. Bradley is my boyfriend. I like Bradley. I want Da-Bradley. _

"We're here." a manly voice interrupted her thoughts. Serena slowly dosed out of her bubble, gazing outside the window, not understanding.

She noticed Mina already walking into the large wooden doors of her house.

"um…Oh!"

She looked at him; he was dialing something on his phone, utterly ignoring her. She unhooked her seatbelt hurriedly, feeling stupid. "Thank you for the ride Darien." she mumbled and practically stumbling out of the car.

The car sped off leaving her in bitter mood on the snow-covered lawn. Her mind slowly re-played that last minute.

"Really, thanks, you asshole." she mumbled, walking towards her house.

* * *

Darien slipped his scarf off and patted his boots on the carpet of the crowded bar. The air was infested with the smell of beer and smoke. There wasn't a single free space on the floor as he squeezed through the kids dancing and talking to find his friends at their usual table. This wasn't really his standard type of place, but after Andrew kept nagging him to come, he realized that not only was the music good, but the girls were quite conciliate.

Darien smiled when he heard Ken scoff at what seemed to be Greg from behind, he lay down his cards on the table, Greg banging frustratingly at it. Andrew, Malcom and Michelle looked, as usually, absorbed in some deep conversation

Darien smirked, heading towards Greg for support, when he felt a faint tap on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey babe!" exclaimed Bradley almost too joyfully as he hugged Serena and kissed her hard on the lips. Serena felt her heart sink. Phony acts had always been her strong point, but she always felt a little guilty, especially if it was for her own selfish reasons. Bradley was falling head over heels for her, and she was only using him. If only he knew that she wasn't feeling the same way at all.

Darien had left her bitter and unwanted, making her hungry for love and affection. She needed a substitute, something to soothe her frustration. Bradley was very good at that. Almost immediately after she'd called him, his car pulled up in front of her house. Her mother wasn't coming back before nine so they would have plenty of time to do whichever was best for the occasion.

"I missed you baby. These past three days were hard without you." she said sweetly, running her hand through the hair on the nape of his neck.

That was definitely a lie since the whole time he was in Colorado, she hadn't even bothered to answer his calls or texts. All this time she'd been thinking of dumping him, but now that she needed Bradley, boy was she glad she kept him.

Damn that Darien for acting like the rude asshole that he is. Nobody treated her like that. She had never felt so stupid and so un-wanted in her existence. Now wasn't really the right time to elaborate her plan of vengeance but she would unroll her wrath upon him soon.

Serena felt her anger dissolve with Bradley's caresses and his soft voice. He was talking about how much he'd missed her. Her heart was glowing with pleasure; it felt good to be wanted. She wouldn't let Darien ruin a perfectly suitable relationship. Once she got back on her feet, she would never let him shake her like he did ever again.

He had simply taken her by surprise.

* * *

"So you like her then?" asked Michelle in an annoyingly amused tone.

Darien shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. She made it sound like it was a bad thing.

"Oh common Dar, you and I both know Beryl is a real bitch. Either you are getting desperately horny or you are looking to be driven into suicide. Either way, I have lots of friends who would love to get banged by you, and I know lots of ways to annoy you to death, so remind me why you need to have her number again?"

Darien chuckled. Michelle couldn't stand Beryl. He wasn't exactly fond of her reputation either, but he liked feisty women. They never really care what other women think, and they just do what they love to do: sex. No silly ties or emotions, it was just easier that way.

Earlier at the lounge, they talked and danced all night, and when the bar was closing, she offered him to spend the night but then Michelle shot him an irritated look, mentally scowling that he was her ride back. He declined the delectable offer, promising to make it up to her another time. She was visibly disappointed, but handed him her number despite it.

"Call me, she said, whenever you like." in a sexy, stifled voice. Darien slid the paper in his back pocket, dazed by her confidence. They both knew she would call her back.

"Do I need to remind you how much I HATE her? Because I can tell you all the numerous times this girl was a real whoreanus slut with me. I can't believe you would even consider choosing _that_ over dozens of hot, successful, self-respectable, single women! Promise me you won't see that hag again—"

Michelle felt something hard under her bum.

She slipped her hand beneath her and a slim purple wallet out fell on the car mat. Her eyebrows narrowed with an odd expression.

"Darien? Who's is this?" she asked, opening it.

A smirk crossed her face when she took out Serena Bretford's student card, with a picture of the radiant blonde herself.

"We're going to need to stop by somewhere before Dar." exclaimed Michelle.

Darien shrugged, "Sure. Where to?"

* * *

"That was a good movie." she chirped, lying in his arms. They both started to laugh as Bradley dug his face into her blonde hair.

"Mmm…yes. Too bad we didn't listen to it at all. I'm pretty sure it had some potential…" Serena flipped the covers off their heads and glanced at the clock.

"Oh my god, Brad you need to get dressed, its half-past eight and I need to do get ready before my mom comes home."

*

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Darien scolded playfully at Michelle as he turned at the curb of his future step-mother's house.

"I could have just given her wallet to dad, he was going to see Ilene tomorrow anyways. We didn't have to come up all the way here." But he was secretly glad she's insisted on driving up there.

Michelle was curious to see who this girl was, what was she doing that was getting her half-brother so infatuated?

*

"Wait! Your jacket." Serena handed him the Diesel leather jacket, her body tucked inside the house, through the door half-way open. A cold wind swirled in, making her shiver. It was way too cold for her to be wearing that skimpy pajama with the door open. Bradley fixed his coat on him and stepped out on the porch with a big smile on his face. Serena replied him with a full-teethed smile.

"That was fun." he said, she let him approach her, despite the fact that he was covered in snow. Serena stood on the tip of her toes as he bent down to kiss her goodnight. She pulled his neck towards her to deepen the kiss.

*

Darien opened Michelle's car door for her.

"I don't even know if they're home, her mother's car isn't in the driveway so I doubt…"

Darien stopped dead in tracks when he noticed what seemed to be a couple. Kissing maybe. On their front entrance.

This is the wrong house. This _must_ be the wrong house.

Serena…plus some asshole roaming his hands all over…her in a nightdress?

He felt himself lose any type of civility in his character as the anger inside him blasted all of the walls he'd kept so tidily and indestructible.

He didn't have the right.

He didn't have _that_ right, but he didn't care, because what was that little _sh..face_ doing with her?

He practically stomped over to the spit-swapping couple, Michelle following closely after him.

Serena pulled out of the long kiss they'd shared, she in a bliss mood. She hugged Bradley one last time before almost having a heart attack.

* * *

That's it folks! All I can say is: **Review!** I will probably be updating more during March break, this week!! YAY


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the wait, things have been really bumpy. I really apologize, I really love writing and I wish I had more time, but unfortunately these days its all work no play. But holidays are coming so I'm optimistic!!! I hope everyone is working hard for all their final exams (like i am :) and I hope you all like this chapter!!!

Pretty-Unknown

Chapter 5 – Bad Romance

* * *

Darien launched another kick at the punching bag. He didn't mind the burning feeling in his bruised knuckles or the sweat blinding his eyes.

Each punch left a print on the leather, his teeth stayed tightly clamped together, jaw muscles tightening. He pumped all of his anger into his fists.

He couldn't bear the irritation. That ugly feeling in the pitch of his stomach that he hated. It pestered him constantly, like an itch in a cast that you can never relieve. Like not being able to make it go all away. Who knew a woman could drive him so mad this way?

Andrew approached Darien hesitantly.

"D, you ought to take a shower. You've been here almost three hours. That punching bag is on the verge of a mental breakdown."

Darien ignored him, looking straight forward and kept hitting.

"Comon' let's go eat. It's my treat." the blonde insisted, waiting for an answer.

Andrew shook his head and raised his hands helplessly at the gang of guys watching them from afar. He moved closer to Darien, trying to steer his attention.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell is up, but whatever it is, we can fix it…What is it? Is it your Dad? Should I be calling Michelle?"

Darien stared in front of him blankly, his face hard.

"DARIEN, LISTEN TO ME!"

Darien stopped throwing punches and slowly turned to face Andrew. He looked like an exhausted little kid. Andrew knew what he needed to do for his troubled friend.

"I'm tired, let's eat," he mumbled under his breath, and walked past Andrew to the changing rooms.

Andrew sighed, exasperated, and followed him.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"That was fun." he said, she let him approach her despite the fact that he was covered in snow. Serena stood on the tip of her toes as he bent down to kiss her goodnight. She pulled his neck towards her to deepen the kiss.

He ran his fingers through her long silvery blonde hair, holding her shivering body tightly closely.

Darien couldn't control his anger any longer.

"Hey you little bastard!" he barked.

Serena and Bradley whisked their gazes at Darien and Michelle standing in front of them.

Blood pumped dangerously hard into Serena's heart, almost cutting her breath, her face suddenly becoming very hot.

"What did you call me?" asked Bradley, his eyes looking daringly into Darien's.

He didn't know what was taking him. He didn't understand where this strong desire for violence towards this boy was coming from. If looks could kill, Bradley would be nothing more than cinder in the snow.

"Oh you heard me, prick. Are fucking her?"

Serena's jaw was nearly dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe it. Her body was frozen in place.

"Oh my god." Michelle muttered under her breath, "Darien let's go, we have to go NOW." she tugged Darien's coat insistently.

Darien pulled violently out of her reach, and turned his attention back to them. His voice was quivering, but every word was like a knife in Serena's stomach.

He couldn't see her face, but he knew it would hurt her. He wanted to hurt her so bad. His face drew into a cruel smirk.

"So are you? Cause I should let you know, that little...bitch isn't worth your fucking time. She's just playing with you. Like she does everyone else."

Serena's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't let a single sound come out.

"DARIEN!" Michelle scowled. "That is enough."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Serena hiccupped before blowing her nose into another lavender scenting tissue. There were tear stains everywhere on her Mina's pillow.

Raye brushed her fingers through Serena's hair gently. She looked like a beaten puppy. "Oh honey, I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier. Boys are all jerks. They don't deserve us…" Raye pouted sadly at Serena.

Mina skipped into the room, "My mom called the school. If anybody asks, we all got swine flu."

Mina joined them in the king-size bed under the fluffy covers with an entire chocolate marbled cheesecake and three spoons. "There's nothing like our good friend Cake to cheer us up and give us nice round butts!" Serena cracked her first smile since the past 12 hours.

Mina beamed at her and scooped a bite. "It's an investment, I say."

* * *

"Michelle kicked me out."

"WHAT?!" Andrew grabbed a bite from his eggs, he eyed Darien, surprised.

Darien shrugged, taking a sip of his black coffee. His face had lost any trace of expression or emotion.

"Only for last night...Indefinitely actually. You know what? I don't even know."

Andrew and Darien have been close friends for a very long time. As his best friend, it was his job to understand him and help him in the best way possible. And Andrew knew that Darien wasn't ready to talk about this just yet. He would have to wait.

Andrew gestured his glass in the air, "Well you know I'll always have your back whenever you need it. I'm here if you need to talk."

Darien pulled a false smile and nodded.

Later

"Thanks for the breakfast 'Drew. Feeling a little better now." said Darien bent over the car sill. Andrew gave him thumbs up and started the engine.

Darien waited until he drove off to walk to his apartment building. The truth was he wasn't feeling better at all. He felt like crap. The more his anger melted away, the more his senses came back, the guiltier he felt for the things he said.

He rushed into his apartment, hoping Michelle wasn't home.

She entered his room to find him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Michelle looked at him coldly.

He felt like a child in a bad act.

Darien couldn't bare it when she was this way with him. Michelle was the only woman who's opinion of him mattered.

Darien sat on his bed, his eyes on the floor. "I came to apologize for the way I acted last night."

Michelle nodded distantly. "Get out." she said, in an ordinary tone.

Darien looked back at her, surprised. "But you said that—"

"—that's right Darien. I said to apologize. Not to me you idiot! Do you even realize what did? You broke that girl's heart. She liked you."

"She didn't like me! She was with another guy. If she would have really liked me, she wouldn't have been kissing some guy." he raised his voice, defensively.

"Can you hear yourself? She doesn't belong to you! She's not yours, so why did you allow yourself to call her those names that she didn't deserve? You treated her like a slut on the street, but between you and her, we all know you're the whore. And if there is one thing I don't tolerate, its bullies. That's exactly what you are Darien Shields. That girl didn't do anything to you. Now get out."

Darien couldn't believe Michelle's words. He knew Michelle had always been extreme, but this was going overboard. Wasn't she supposed to be on his side about this?

She stomped out of the room, he followed her tail.

"Mich, where the hell am I going to live? I pay for half of this apartment, you can't kick me out."

Michelle smirked, stopped in her tracks, her back to him. "ha! No you don't. Don't you remember that you stopped paying half the rent to pay back your little debt? Don't play dumb with me Dar, your Dad has plenty of rooms in that big house of his. hmm?"

She turned around to face him. "You either apologize to Serena or live with your Dad until I forgive you."

Darien glared at her. "How much time will it take for you to forgive me?"

"Two weeks."

"What?!"

"Then do it the easy way and apologize to Serena, now." Michelle looked at him, eyeing him impatiently. She unhooked the cordless phone and handed it to him.

Darien sighed, powerless.

* * *

"Urgh, it's Bradley again." Serena stared at her vibrating phone. Twenty-two missed text messages since last night.

"I'm just so confused right now. I don't see where the hell Darien's reaction could have come from. At first I thought he liked me, then he completely ignored me and treated me like I was nothing, and then he calls me a bratty tease."

She licked the spoon clean and tossed it on the empty cake plate. She was getting tired of being the one to hurt. This wasn't her. Serena Bretford was the one breaking hearts, not the other way around.

"But I don't care how he sees me anymore. I'm tired of always trying to please everybody. I'm not a fucking doll. He didn't make his move when he had the chance, and now he's calling me names? I just hope I never have to see him again."

Raye dabbed the polish brush into the dark purple tube and gently painted her index.

"I mean, you'll see him what—once every 3 or 4 months? So what if his father is marrying your mother?"

Mina shot Raye an irritated look. Serena slapped her forehead. "Oh my god. That's right. Our parents are getting married. Which means I'm stuck with him for life."

Serena let out a discouraged sigh.

"At least until they divorce." Raye grinning, rolled on her back. She innocently blew on her glossy nails. Mina and Serena glared at her.

Raye tried to hide her smile, "Whaat? I'm just kidding Sere. Of course they will stay together forever."

The two blondes rolled their eyes at Raye. She was probably the last person on earth to believe in marriage. Her father had practically made a sport out of it.

"At this point, I think you should just avoid him. Ideally, he would apologize if he had a decent amount of class." said Mina, the two other girls nodded, acknowledging.

* * *

**3 Days Ago**

A tall woman with long dark wavy hair walked through the streets of Manhattan. She had a red oriental designed cloak over her beige coat and black sunglasses on. She opened the large glass door to a classic restaurant. The warmth embraced Ilene as she recognized her date at their regular table.

Greg stood up when she arrived, he contemplated his fiancée proudly.

"Greg honey, so how was the paperwork for the house yesterday?" Ilene's suede gloved hands cupped his face to kiss him.

They both sat down their respective chairs and the waiter arrived with their menus.

Greg's face pulled into a wide grin. "It's done."

Ilene looked up from her menu, surprised. "Already? But I thought you said it would take months…"

"Ah, I was being pessimistic. It's hard to find such an eager buyer in this economic state, but it seems I put the estate on sale and just my luck! I knew quite a while ago, I just wanted to make sure everything was done before telling you."

Ilene was almost leaped out of her seat to ask him the question burning on the tip of her tongue.

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"If I told you the moving trucks are scheduled to move my belongings to your house in 3 days, what would you say?"

* * *

**Present Time**

"So what's it going to be, Dar? I'm giving you a good alternative considering how much of an asshole you were last night." Michelle stood firmly in front of him, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Darien, walked back to his room, packing a bag with clothes. He didn't to apologize. Not because he thought he was right, but because he couldn't bear looking at Serena in the face again. He was too ashamed to talk to her, not after what he said. He would rather spend some time at his father's, the time Michelle would take to cool off.

"So you refuse to apologize?" she asked, leaning on the side of the door. "You know there is no turning back if you do this, if you decide to leave, you don't come back here for 2 weeks. As soon as you walk out that door, you assume the consequences of your acts mister! Now gimme your keys."

Darien dropped the keys into Michelle's palm. He wouldn't be able to come back without them. He swung his bag over his shoulder. He couldn't give Michelle what she wanted. And what was two weeks living alone with his father going to do to him?

* * *

As she closed the door behind Darien's back, Michelle's smile grew wider. She dropped his keys into her bag. He had absolutely no idea what was in store for him. She grabbed he cordless phone and started dialing.

She knew Darien was too much of a coward to apologize. And everything was going the way she planned. Last night, she'd stayed up all night, the scene replaying itself in her head. The violence, the passion, the jealousy. It had all inspired her next book. The desperation in her eyes was heartbreaking. They were clearly in love. But if someone didn't do anything about it...

"Hey Greg. Darien should be on his way. He came to pick up his things earlier. Oh, he's going to be so happy. I can't tell you how much Darien loves Ilene, he keeps telling me so much about her. He'll be so surprised when you tell him the news. Sure it'll be a big change, but its only for two weeks." Michelle tucked the phone between her ear and her shoulder, brushing through a stack of papers on the counter until she eventually fell on a Greyhound bus ticket with today as the departure date.

"I know, I still can't believe how much time it's taking them to fix the water pipe problem in the apartments. Oh yes, they're evacuating everybody. I'm actually grabbing a bus to visit my mother in Michigan. Of course I'll tell her you said hi. When I come back in two weeks, everything should be as good as new! Aw, thanks Greg. I'll be careful. Have a great moving day. Bye,Bye!"

Click.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"DARIEN!" Michelle scowled. "That is enough."

Serena couldn't speak she was so shocked. She couldn't tell whether she was trembling from the cold, or from fear of Darien's aggressiveness. She was afraid of him, of the violent streak in his eyes. She was ashamed of the mocking look he had given her. What had she done to make him so angry at her?

"Serena, who the hell is this creep?" asked Bradley.

"Her step-brother." intervened Michelle, looking angrily at Darien, who had already started walking back to the car, leaving Serena's wallet to freeze on the ground under the snow.

Michelle picked it up, and dusted it off. She handed it the shivering blonde. Her wet cheeks glittered in the moonlight, she looked like a sad angel in her nightgown.

Michelle approached her closely, and whispered something low enough for only Serena to hear and followed Darien to the car.

Serena looked down at her wallet and then watched the car slipping into the darkness.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Serena was about to leave Mina's house when she slipped her cellphone into her coat and fell on something wet and hard in her coat pocket. Pulling it out carefully, she looked at the still damp suede purple wallet questioningly. All of this could have been avoided had she not forgotten her stupid wallet. She was damning herself when suddenly she remembered the woman Darien had been with. She'd whispered something so unbelievable, that Serena hadn't even payed attention to it. What had she meant when she said..?

"I'm Darien's best friend. And if it makes you feel any better, he is completely and madly in love with you."

* * *

Love it? Hate it?

Its reassuring to hear someone's opinion every once in a while... Of course, hails are well received.

Don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Bad Romance. Though I wish I were Lady Gaga. But until that happens, they call me...

Pretty-Unknown

xxx


End file.
